


Before the Storm

by kodirox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Explicit Language, Good-guy Orochimaru, Grief/Mourning, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Not A Fix-It, PTSD, Second Shinobi War, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, War, all that good stuff, angst cuz lets be real, but thats it, cuz hes like 6, maybe some themes from my life, not Jiraya/Tsunade, not a self-insert, not too bad when theyre kids, theyre teens at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodirox/pseuds/kodirox
Summary: Kosuke Hikaru lives in the Village of the Hidden Leaf and her dream is to be the best ninja ever (she’s 4, give her a break).  Well, that is until a self-righteous 5-year-old Senju Tsunade came into her life.  After that, things get a little crazy.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic that I'm actually uploading, so any constructive criticism that you have would be really appreciated. That being said, I hope that you enjoy it.

Kosuke Hikaru was a simple child with a simple life. Her parents were both chunin who served the Hidden Leaf Village, which did nothing but foster her dream to eventually become one of the best ninja in the world. Her tou-san said that it would take a lot of hard work and training, but Kosuke was fine with that. Anything was worth being a super-cool ninja with lots of jutsus and shuriken!  
ₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓ  
Kaa-san said that I had to be kid before I could be a ninja which didn’t really make a lot of sense because, I mean.. wasn’t I already a kid? Well, whatever, at least they taught me how to throw shuriken and kunai and senbon, even if they were the fake kiddie kind. Tou-san said that I could use their real ninja weapons when I started at the Ninja Academy. They also said that I had to wait until the Academy to date boys and learn justus and all sorts of other stuff, but I was okay with that. All of the boys that I played with were stupid anyway.

Right now I’m with Kaa-san at the park. Tou-san is on a mission, so he can’t teach me any weapon throwing today. Kaa-san teaches me senbon, but she was hurt on her last mission when some shinobi from the Land of Earth hurt her arm really bad. 

Kaa-san told me to go play while she talked to some lady on the park bench, so I walked over to the sand box. When I started creating a lumpy sand castle, there was a loud shout and I looked up. 

The boy who had shouted was being held in the air from his shirt by a girl who looked to be my age with blonde pale hair and a light complexion. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had bangs that framed the side of her face. From what I could see, she was wearing a teal kimono with a navy blue sash. She also happened to be screaming her head off at the boy hanging from her fist.

“We made a bet, you ass! You can’t wimp out on me now!”, she yelled with the high-pitched voice used by most 5-year-olds.

“I didn’t do crap! If you don’t put me down I’m gonna… I’m gonna- !” The boy’s protest was cut off by shrill laughter.

“What?! Tell the Hokage?! Don’t make me laugh.”

The girl turned and, with strength that no 5-year-old should possess, threw the boy across the park. He landed a whole 10 meters away from where the girl was now standing with a smug look on her face. From this angle I could see that she had mesh armour underneath her kimono, which had purple trim that couldn’t be seen from the back. Her amber-colored eyes were blazing as she stared down the boy who was now moaning in pain on the ground. 

Just then a frantic-looking man appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

“Tsuna-chan! Tsuna-chan! What on earth were you thinking, running away like that?!” The man said, running towards the newly-dubbed Tsunade. He had a much darker complexion than Tsunade, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. It was obvious that he wasn’t as young as Kaa-san or Tou-san, but he seemed to be able to get along better than a man his age should.

“I just wanted to collect my profits, oji-sama.” Tsunade said, looking very self-righteous.

“Tsuna-chan, what did I tell you about gambling with other kids your age! If you want to practice, then you do it with an adult. And not in any suspicious places, you hear me?” It sounded like and argument that had been rehashed quite a bit, if the man’s exasperation was any indicator.

“Ugh, whatever. Sorry, I guess.” The girl said, looking off to the side to hide her pouting.

She was kind of cute when she wasn’t threatening anyone.

The man turned to address the small crowd of worried parents who had formed on the edges of the park. “I’d like to apologize for Tsunade-chan’s outburst. I’m very sorry for her actions. Please forgive her”, he said using his hand on the girl’s head to force her into a small bow.

There was a murmuring from the crowd. 

“Of course, Hashirama-sama. You are forgiven, Tsunade-hime.” my mother said from her new location right next to me in the sandbox. The crowd seemed to take this as the que that it was and dispersed.

“Kaa-san what happened? Who was that?” I’d never heard about any princesses in Konoha. That seemed like something that would be important to mention, to a 4-year-old at least.

Kaa-san crouched down to help me with my sand castle that I had been working on before I was side-tracked. “That was the Hokage and his granddaughter, Ko-chan.” 

“No way! That was the Hokage?! So cool!”

I had never seen the Hokage before, aside from the giant version of his face on the Hokage Mountain. And I didn’t know that he had a granddaughter! Much less one that was my age. I turned back to the girl that was now being forced by her grandfather to apologize to the boy that she had thrown.

“She’s really strong, Kaa-san. Do you think I could be friends with her?” I asked, somewhat hopeful.

I didn’t really have any friends, much less a princess friend. Kaa-san and Tou-san wanted me to be friends with their friend’s children, but that got really boring sometimes when we didn’t really want to play together.

Kaa-san seemed to think it over before allowing, “Well I don’t see any problems with it. As long as you make sure to treat her appropriately.” 

Yay! I could have a princess friend!

I got up from the sandbox and dusted myself off. Then I all but ran over to Tsunade.

“Hey! My name’s Kosuke but everyone calls me Ko. Do you wanna be friends?”

Tsunade looked at me, considering, before saying “Why do you think that I would want to be friends with you? You have a boy name, but you’re a girl.”

The Hokage looked like he was going to say something to that, but I beat him to it.

“I don’t have any friends yet, and you looked really strong when you threw that boy. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone as cool as that! And I don’t think that my name is weird or anything. I think it sounds cool.” I said with finality.

She seemed to think that over a bit. 

“Hmm. Ok, you can be my friend then. Do you know how to gamble?”

At this point the Hokage really did say something. “What did we just talk about, Tsuna-chan! No gambling!”

I giggled. They were kind of funny.

“Okay.” She said, drawing it out slightly longer than necessary. “What do you want to do then, Kosuke-chan?”

My mother’s voice, sounding slightly amused, came from behind me. “Well, Kosuke-chan has to go eat lunch before her reading lessons, but I’m sure that we can come back tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Hokage-sama?”

The Hokage sighed. “Well, it would give me a reason to avoid all of that paper work in my office, uh..”

“Noriko Hikaru, Hokage-sama”

“Ah, yes, I thought that I had recognized you from somewhere. It’s hard to recognize shinobi in their civilian clothing after so long being used to them in their gear.”  
“It’s perfectly understandable, Hokage-sama. I’m quite guilty of it myself, to be honest.”

Hashirama-sama clapped his hands together. “Well then, it was nice speaking with you. I look forward to tomorrow. Say goodbye, Tsuna-chan.”

“See ya tomorrow, Kosuke-chan.”

“You too, Tsunade-chan.”

I watched as the Hokage took Tsunade’s small hand in his, and they turned around, starting their walk towards the center of town. They hadn’t made it that far before I could hear Hashirama-sama begin to lecture Tsunade-chan on her behavior. 

“Well, it looks like you have a new friend, Ko-chan.” Kaa-san said, grabbing my hand and turning back to the road that would lead to our house. 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow!”  
ₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓₓ  
And that was the first time that I met Tsunade, the Slug Princess and one of the Legendary Sannin. She made a very adorable 5-year-old.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsunade pretty much has zero fanfics that revolve around her life and I find that really depressing cuz she deserves it. This is a attempt to maybe give some insight to her life through another person who also has their own life and troubles. I'm not sure how long this will end up being, but I'm hoping that it will last a while. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, cuz I'm not expecting this to be perfect on the first try. Please tell me what you think about the direction that I'm going with this.


End file.
